


Snowflake Kisses

by chocolatecrack



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, HSJ CHRISTMAS PARTY YAAAAAAAAY, I always love writing Chinen HAHAHAHA, M/M, Romance, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: “A bow?” he looks up at Yamada again, “You got me a gift bow?”“Well, not exactly,”





	

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I KNOW I KNOW IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST POSTED I'M SORRYYYYYYYYY. Buuuuut, I couldn't resist making a Holidays fic!! That is also, sort of, kind of, maaaaaybe, a sequel to [No More Tricks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8421454)? Or it exists in the same universe at least, hahaha! There are a few nods to that in this fic, but you don't necessarily have to read that in order to read this one. This can be a stand alone as well. :D Fair warning: this is incredibly cheesy/corny by the way, HAHAHA! I didn't intend for it to be, but idk, it sort of went there =))) A few updates on fics: I have looooots to come. Currently trying my absolute best to finish one right now. Hopefully I get to post it before the year ends! :) Un-beta'd so forgive me for any mistakes!
> 
> chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr || tobikko_2007 @ Twitter if you guys want to talk!

“Again guys, seriously?”

Night of the 27th and Yamada was completely done with just about everything happening.

Hey! Say! JUMP had full schedules for December, with year-end music festivals to appear in, individual promotions, rehearsals for their upcoming live shows, TV show recordings, new single promotions, basically every single thing that could keep them busy. Knowing this, they had always scheduled their gift exchanges to just be done at one of the year-end music shows, exchanging presents while Christmas songs played in the background of their dressing room. It had always been a tradition for them, for probably about 6 years now. But they decided to change things up for 2016.

Seeing how much they had fun during their Halloween Party, Hikaru had suggested they do the same thing for Christmas, except for the trick-or-treat part of course. Just a simple party at someone’s place. Someone obviously meaning Yamada. Because his place was the most tidy out of all them, and well, he pretty much expected they would suggest his place anyway so he didn’t really have a choice.

They do the same thing as they did during Halloween, Yamada and Keito fixing the place before everyone arrives. But they decided to go with a potluck this time around, so everyone has some way to contribute. The dinner went by smoothly, and Yamada was glad that the only drinks present were some champagne bottles sitting neatly in the kitchen, waiting to be opened. When their meal had finished, Yabu pops open the champagne, pours some into each individual member’s glass, and they make a toast to their hard work for that year.

But Yuto and Chinen, being _Yuto_ and _Chinen_ , always manage to find a way to sneak in some other form of alcohol into every party they plan. They give away glasses of Cola to everyone, and forget to tell them that they were actually Rhum Cola. And the chaos ensues.

“Oops,” the two of them say in unison, because Hikaru was currently staring all the Christmas lights on the tree and imagining them to be stars.

“Yabu, Yabu, Yabu,” Hikaru calls out to the oldest member, who rolls his eyes first before approaching him.

“ _What_?”

“When did stars get so…” he reaches out for a red light, but his hand drops to his lap when he touches only air, “Close?”

“Those aren’t stars,”

Inoo laughs at the two of them, sitting in between Takaki and Daiki, “Stars are bigger and brighter,”

Daiki laughs with him, “Like what?”

“Like us!”

The trio of them laugh at Inoo’s remark, and Yabu kept reminding himself to scold Yuto and Chinen later on.

“I can’t believe this is happening again,” Yamada facepalms the whole room, which thankfully wasn’t as thrashed as it was on Halloween, and takes a deep breath.

Chinen approaches Keito on his seat, situating himself beside him. With a chuckle, he angles his head to look at Keito’s face properly, “You okay?”

The older boy lets out a tired groan, possibly from the growing throbs in his head. Chinen laughs.

“Guess that’s a no then,”

Yuto and Chinen look at each other, laugh even more. The taller boy speaks up, “Okay, okay, Chinen and I admit it,” they both put their hands up as a surrender, “This is our faults.”

Before he has the chance to continue, Yamada looks at him with a piercing glare. “Oh, you _bet_ it is,”

Yuto smiles nervously, gulps, and tries to make light of the situation with a laugh, not wanting Yamada to get completely mad.

“Alright, calm down,” he tries to approach him and take his hand, but Yamada crosses his arms above his chest, preventing Yuto from doing so. The taller boy then gets an idea, glancing at the glass doors of Yamada’s apartment, leading to the balcony.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I need a little air to sober up,” he knows he’s taking his chances, but Yuto extends his hand towards Yamada anyway, hoping to everything he would take it. “Wanna come with?”

Yamada pouts angrily, looks at Yuto’s extended hand, and narrows his eyes at the taller boy again. Yuto shoots him an apologetic and pleading look, his eyes softening as he stares into his. And really, Yamada can’t resist this stupid boy.

“ _Fine_ ,” he grudgingly takes Yuto’s hand, and the taller boy laces their fingers together.

“Yay!”

Yamada takes one last look at all the other members, the 7 of them laughing like idiots still, kind of afraid to leave them alone in his place without him watching over. But he spots Yabu and Chinen being in their right minds and thinks that may be enough.

“I better not come back here to find the place completely destroyed or so help me, not a single one of you will be allowed here ever again,”

He says, before him and Yuto leave the room.

* * *

Yuto opens the sliding doors to the balcony, a few snowflakes greeting him and Yamada, landing daintily on their coats, their hair, the tip of their noses. He spots a small bench to sit on, immediately tapping the space next to him for the other boy.

“Come on, I need to get this stupid alcohol off my system,” the taller boy says perkily, Yamada rolling his eyes at him.

“And just _how_ are you going to do that?” he sits beside Yuto, hands in his coat pockets.

Yuto smiles sheepishly, but mischievously, “I think a kiss would do,”

Yamada moves away from him, “In your _dreams_ , Nakajima. Not in front of everybody. _Again,_ ”

Pouting, Yuto says, voice in mock-sadness, “Fine. Fresh air, then,”

“Fresh air doesn’t exist in Tokyo,”

The taller boy tilts his head back to laugh heartily, Yamada never failing to make him feel happier. “You’re the cutest thing, Ryosuke,”

“You’re just saying that so I have to kiss you,”

“Hmm,” Yuto’s face contorts into a thinking expression and Yamada _really_ wants to kiss the question off of his mouth. But he wasn't about to give Yuto that satisfaction. At least, not yet. “Maybe. Doesn’t make it not true.”

Rolling his eyes again, Yamada looks away, hiding the pink tinge on his cheeks. “Whatever,”

Yuto stares into the sky, blocked by a few buildings here and there, snow falling slowly, ready to cover Tokyo with another blanket of white. Yuto liked the cold of snow sometimes. Makes the weather feel comfortable enough to cuddle.

“I don’t get why you guys keep choosing my place to celebrate anyway,”

Chuckling, Yuto looks at Yamada, “That’s because your place is the nicest one!”

“Your place is nice too! Why don’t _you_ invite everyone _there_?”

“Naaaah, I don’t know how to fix the place like you do. But my place _is_ nice, isn’t it?”

“Oh, it definitely is,” smirking, Yamada suddenly felt a little courageous, possibly from the alcohol, “Especially the bedroom.”

Taken aback, Yuto stares into Yamada’s eyes, doesn’t notice himself slightly leaning in. “R-right,” he hears his voice squeak, clearing his throat when he realized how shaken he’d gotten. Yamada had that great of an effect on him. And in an instant too. “Right, of course the bedroom.”

Yamada raises an eyebrow, but decides to lean back. “You okay?” he teases.

Yuto nods vigorously, nervously, “I’m fantastic!” he tries to get a laugh out, to calm himself, noticing the heat rise on his cheeks.

“Your ears are red,”

“No, they’re not!”

“They are, Yutti,”

The taller boy puts a hand to one of his ears, hiding them from Yamada. He was about to put another, but his hand bumps into something in his pocket before he could take it out, and a light goes on in his head. Remembering what he had planned to do, he suddenly feels his heart hammer in his chest, some of his nerves slowly getting to him.

He really wished he had downed more alcohol. For liquid luck, or liquid courage or whatever.

Screw it.

“Oh, b-by the way, Yama,” he speaks up, wills his voice to stop shaking.

Too busy looking at the snowflakes, Yamada raises his eyebrows as a response, angles his head to face Yuto better.

“Hmm?”

Taking a deep breath, Yuto grips the tiny box in his pocket, closes his eyes to count to ten.

 _You can do this, Nakajima_.

“I—“

He starts to choke on his words, almost melting, quite like the snow, from the way Yamada was looking at him.

“I have a gift for you,” he says too fast in one breath, the other boy almost doesn’t catch his words.

“A gift?” Yamada furrows his eyebrows, “But didn’t we already do the gift exchange thing last week?”

“Well yea, but…”

Yuto slowly brings out the box, and it makes Yamada’s heart skip a beat, before it effectively thumps in his chest. He knows what a box this small means. Could only think of one thing that it could be possibly holding.

“Y-Yutti,” he looks at him in the eyes, sees the amount of affection, and nervousness, in them, “is that—”

“I know we already had the gift exchange. But we weren’t exactly able to pick each other for that, so I wanted to get _you_ a gift. I thought it’d be great if you get one from me,” he takes a deep breath, “I know what it looks like. But it doesn’t have to mean that yet if it’s too early. It can sort of just be a promise, you know? And you already have tons of these that you wear all the time. I’m not asking you to wear this all the time.”

“Yutti,”

“You can just wear it casually. Or whatever. I don’t know. It’d be great to see you wear it though. But I couldn’t think of anything else to get you that can mean as special as this,”

“Yutti,”

“So I got you this instead. I hope you like it? Or am I moving too fast? I mean, I just confessed like…a month ago or something. It’s too fast isn’t it?”

“ _Yutti,_ ”

Yuto gulps. “What?”

“Open the box,”

Yuto furrows his eyebrows and looks down. Then he realizes he hadn’t even opened the goddamn thing.

“Oh. Right,”

He opens the small red velvet box slowly, revealing a shimmering silver ring inside.

And it takes Yamada’s breath away.

“Wow,” he sees the small thing sparkle in its place, ready to be worn. “It’s beautiful.”

“Not as much as you, though,”

Yamada scoffs. “Ugh. You are so unbelievably corny, you know that?”

“I do know, yes,” he chuckles. Reaching for the ring, he takes it out of the box and reaches for Yamada’s hand, caressing the boy's fingers before slowly sliding the ring home.

The small thing shines on Yamada’s ring finger, making him feel like he’s on cloud nine, and he almost forgets to breathe.

He smiles, taken by a swirl of emotions, “I promise,”

Yuto lifts his head to look at him, “What?”

Yamada stares into his eyes in return, intensity on full display, “It’s a promise ring, right? Like you said?”

“I—” Yuto stares back, just as serious, "It is.”

“Well, then I promise,” Yamada didn’t need to say out loud what he was promising for Yuto to understand what he had meant.

The taller boy opens his mouth to speak, but Yamada beats him to it.

“Apparently, we have the same thinking because I have a gift for you too,”

Genuinely surprised, Yuto tries to move his body to face Yamada better, “Oh?”

“Yup,” Yamada bites his lips. Suddenly embarrassed, he whispers, “Close your eyes.”

Glad to do it, Yuto leans towards Yamada, eyes closed, fully expecting a Christmas kiss.

Except.

“Open them,”

Yuto puckers his lips, but he doesn’t get a response. Opening one eye, he looks at Yamada questioningly, “Are you sure?”

With a roll of his eyes, Yamada glares at Yuto, “Yes, Yuto. I’m sure,”

Yuto looks at Yamada fully, not seeing any gift around whatsoever.

“So…” he says, “Where’s the gift?”

“How about you look down, dork?”

Obeying, Yuto looks down, spots a pretty, well-made bow sitting neatly on top of Yamada’s palms. The kind of bow that gets put on top of gift boxes or bouquets.

“A bow?” he looks up at Yamada again, “You got me a gift bow?”

“Well, not exactly,”

Yuto looks at the gift again, “Yama, I’m pretty sure that’s a gift bow,”

Laughing, Yamada had half a mind to keep Yuto in the guessing game about what the actual gift was, observe his curious but cute expression. But he thought against it, not wanting it to be delayed more.

Blushing a pretty shade of pink, Yamada grabs the bow carefully, not wanting to destroy the delicate thing and stares at it. Yuto follows the pattern of the bow, watching what Yamada was going to do with it. The other boy smiles, bites his lip, slowly moves his hand, Yuto’s eyes following where it was going.

The bow gets lifted upwards, and it lands softly on Yamada’s head, the boy sticking it neatly to his hair so it doesn’t fall.

A sudden realization hits Yuto.

“Wait, you mean—”

“Me,”

Yamada says hurriedly, face as red as a strawberry.

He wills himself to speak, “I couldn’t think of anything else. S-so…” he gulps, almost stuttering, “Yea. It’s me. I’m the gift.”

Yuto’s face heats up, ears turning red again, the blush on his cheeks increasing in a great amount.

“U-uhm,” he gulps down hard, vigorously tearing his eyes away from Yamada’s sparkling ones. He covers his face with one hand, willing himself to calm down. Well, trying anyway. But his heart was still beating too fast and too loud and it wasn’t going to stop any time soon.

“Yutti? Are you okay?”

Biting his lip, Yuto takes a deep breath before opening a gap between his fingers, tries to look at Yamada again. Then he removes his hand completely, trying his _absolute best_ to keep his stare level with Yamada’s eyes.

“Y-you,” he clears his throat, “You do realize how kinky that sounds?”

Yamada blushes just as red as him the moment he hears the words leave Yuto’s mouth, and he was about to say something back, ready to respond, when someone pokes his head through the entrance of the balcony.

“Did someone say kinky?” Chinen’s voice echoes throughout the air, the 6 remaining members of the group right behind him. Yuto and Yamada spring apart, suddenly embarrassed.

“Kinky? Oh god, please don’t do that while the rest of us are around,” Takaki says, covering his ears.

“We don’t wanna hear _or_ see that!” Daiki agrees, doing the same thing.

Inoo speaks up, a small hiccup escaping his mouth before he lets out the words, “Why not?”

Yabu and Hikaru were ready to scold him, but Chinen speaks up again, and it catches their attention.

“Why does Ryosuke have a bow on his head? And a ring on his finger?”

Yuto and Yamada stand up hurriedly, blushes still evident on their faces. The taller boy was about to say something before he gets cut off.

“Can we please just clean up the mess you all made? _Please_ ,” Yamada tries to say angrily, but his blushing face made it look less so.

Defeated, the older members groan, Keito and Chinen just shrugging, pretty much used to Yuto and Yamada being like this.

Yamada shakes his head in disbelief, hands on his hips, Yuto sneaking up on him.

“It does sound kinky though,” he whispers in Yamada’s ear, arms snaking around the other boy’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“That was _not_ how I intended it to be!” Yamada turns around in Yuto’s hold, ready to scold him, but the look on Yuto’s face prevents him from doing so, and he simply pouts.

Yuto smiles.

“Whatever you say, Ryosuke,” he leans in, “But since you _are_ my gift, well.”

With a smirk, Yuto leans in further down and captures Yamada’s lips, tasting snowflakes, and strawberries, and alcohol, and the boy he was in love with. So, _so_ much.

Lifting his arms to wrap around Yuto’s neck, Yamada pulls the taller boy closer, mumbling. “I love you, you know that?” he says in between kisses, “Even if you are a dork.” He can feel Yuto smile into the kiss, and it makes him smile too.

“I love you too, you know that?” Yuto sticks their foreheads together, their breaths producing clouds from the cold.

“Merry Christmas, Yutti,”

And with one last kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Yama,”

 _I promise_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, yes. I couldn't really resist a YTYM Holidays fic. :) Anw, thoughts?


End file.
